The Mutants
by Daria Morgendorffer
Summary: A group of young up-and-coming cartoons with amazing mutant powers are kidnapped by their avaricious caretaker and evil uncle, Mr. Smoke. He throws them into another dimension where they must work together to get back home.


It was a hot, and steamy summer morning. But, that was not the reason why smoke was cascading though a seemingly empty boardroom. They were members of a cruel and nasty group of people who worked under the thumb of...Mr. Smoke. Today, they had been called to discuss a very vague matter. Soon a projector is wheeled into one side of the room as well as a screen is unfurled.

The room darkens and images of anthropomorphic children playing games like tag and hide & seek dance across the screen. The people in the room were filled with shock and awe in seeing such an adorable and lovable sight. Soon the film ends, the light turns on, and suddenly out of nowhere, the big boss man just apparates into the room and said, "Well, did you all enjoy the view of our new enemy." This statement took everyone in the room aback. This Big Boss man went by the name of Mr. Smoke. Mr. Smoke was shrewd businessman who had jagged head and teeth that poked out every which way out of his mouth. On top of him being a shrewd businessman, he was the brother to a woman with the name of Sassy La Lafayette and owned 15 large corporations under Big Tobacco. Then with that the children were seen gallivanting across the screen were his niece and nephew with their friends.

"But, Boss, they're just kids!" spoke one of his cronies out of turn. This angered Mr. Smoke and led to a idea of nastiness popped into his head.

"Excuse me, I must step out." said Mr. Smoke in a polite and decent tone and dissipated.

" Well, uh I guess I put him straight." said the slightly dimwitted crony. But, unbeknownst to him, Mr. Smoke was hiding and waiting to strike. Then, on his first try. He had been stopped. Not by any of his other henchmen. It was by a small orange creature that just poofed in and out that caused Mr. Smoke to loose concentration and crash into the wall. The room went quiet and the small orange cat-looking creature reappeared at the very far end of the table which call little to no attention considering all the other animal-like looking creatures that started to work their way across the room. Those who were not dumb enough to look and stare these bizarre children, they were hiding their heads and faces as much as possible to avoid any of the small innocent anthropomorphic creatures' eyes.

Finally, the sorry small orange instigator got to the very end of the table and asked as innocently and articulately as a three year old possibly could.

" A-a-are you okay, unkie Smoke?"

Upon hearing this question, Mr. Smoke woke up and yelled out, " Sassy!"

Fast-forward nine years into the future.

" And that's why I'm afraid to live with Aunt Sassy." Answered a frightened 12 year-old Danny Jr to his twin white fur-covered sister, Flower.

"Oh, come on, Danny. It won't be that bad." Flower said in the most optimistic tone she could possibly muster.

"Yeah, that's what you always say and then something really bad happens." angrily retorted Danny Jr.,

" Anyways, it was your idea to play hide and seek in there."

"Oh, you are just over-exaggerating." said Flower in a cool and calm tone turned into a concerned one,

" Plus, someone had to bust 'Unkie Smoke' and cronies. He wanted to rub us out. So, he could have all of Aunt Sassy's inheritance money to himself. Anyways once he had us out of the way, you know he would have had a full-fledged to rid the world of cartoons?"

" Yeah, I guess you're right. But, that was still the most god-awful yell. I have had heard." stated a still

shell-shocked Danny Jr.

Now after a long trip that consisted of walking,train and bus riding had come to an end and both of the children had arrived at the door of Aunt Sassy's lavish and well-adorned mansion.

" Well, go ahead, Danny. You knock on the door." Flower nudged. Danny Jr. just quickly shook his head.

" Okay. How about we do it together." sighed Flower. Danny Jr. agreed and both kids took ahold of the the door knocker and tapped it up against the door and waited. Then, for a bit nothing.

"Well, I guess we came here for nothing." quickly Danny Jr. jumped up in an effort to leave.

Then suddenly came a loud creak as the door opened with a bright light shining in and a welcoming voice. Then, Flower grab her brother's red shirt collar and in they went.

" Figures." sighs Danny Jr., "I'd been born to have a sister who would get me into situations like this.


End file.
